


公主拯救计划

by shaoniantingyugeloushang



Category: Runaround
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoniantingyugeloushang/pseuds/shaoniantingyugeloushang
Kudos: 7





	公主拯救计划

公主即便偶尔落败也依旧是公主。

刘耀文压根没在乎自己的排名，焦急地扭头看丁程鑫的表情。

没有失望，没有悲伤，没有红眼眶。

他甚至恬静地笑着，平淡地接受了这一结果。

妈的。刘耀文暗骂一句。他笑着怎么比哭了还惹人疼啊。

工作结束已经很晚。刘耀文只想拉着丁程鑫回宿舍团吧团吧睡了，没想到狗公司竟然安排了庆祝宴。

庆祝你mlgb。刘耀文又骂。一年前哄老子出道是你，前不久给老子解散是你，现在重新出道又是你。

换汤不换药，资源还是那么多，稀罕哝。

庆功宴上每个人都用假笑遮掩疲惫，有的得意有的无奈有的不安，像刘耀文这样事不关己的大概只此一个，他巴巴地跑到丁程鑫身边，挤挤挨挨地坐下了。

“丁儿，你冷不冷。”

“夏天的北京，你说呢。”

“舞台上你泡了水嘛，又被威亚吊那么高。”

“没事啦。”丁程鑫摸了摸刘耀文的头顶，“你该去祝小马哥c位出道的。”

刘耀文不知道丁程鑫带着怎样的心情说出的这一句话。总之他恭贺的心情够操蛋的，他对丁程鑫的感情三言两语说不清，是起点是过程是终点，是过去是现在是未来。

但现在一切都向着不受控的方向发展了。

刘耀文家里不管他，这是他争取来的结果。

小升初的时候家里让他出国读书，毕竟父母的生意都在国外，将来好接手好照应。那时的他看了看刚跳完舞脸蛋红扑扑的丁程鑫，咬牙跟父母说，我要留在楼上。

父母惊奇，问他，你可知这楼八成是没出路的。他点头，却依旧坚持，但是我开心，我在这的每一天都能感受到向上的力量。

其实是看到丁程鑫的每一天都能感受到向上的力量。

刘耀文来这栋楼起因是被星探发现，令他决议留下的却是丁程鑫。

白，瘦，高。

跳舞时有力，笑起来像天使。

他是哥哥还是姐姐。

太多好奇值得小学生刘耀文探索，他回家跟父母打了个越洋电话，说妈我最近参加了一个文艺培训班，还挺喜欢的。

一喜欢就喜欢到现在，喜欢到刘爸刘妈没法阻止。

应付完庆功宴大家都准备洗洗睡，刘耀文一边擦头发一边晃荡着各屋找丁程鑫，他今天还没和丁程鑫好好说话，心里很不踏实。

遍寻不着，刘耀文心中不安更甚，急忙跑去问门口保安。在和保安费劲的一通比划沟通中，刘耀文得知丁程鑫出门了。

刘耀文迅速跑回房间里拿钱夹，犹豫着要不要给他哥拿一件防风外套，后来觉得穿一件抱一件不够潇洒，不如把自己身上的给他。

刘耀文其实有些怕黑，路灯昏暗，不如重庆江边的好看。刘耀文裹紧外套，一边哼歌一边沿着街道直直地走。

街道拐角是他们常去的711，刘耀文想去给他哥买一杯热牛奶，一低头却看见他哥正坐在路边，宽大的白衬衣被晚风吹得可怜，整个人伶仃得厉害。

“哥。”

刘耀文低低叫了一声，冲过去想抱他。

“你怎么来了。”

丁程鑫抬眼看他，依旧笑着并无惊讶。

“你怎么喝酒…”刘耀文看到腿边的玻璃瓶，伸手去抢。

“Strawberry…”丁程鑫戳他脑门，“痴线啦你。”

丁程鑫拿过瓶子又喝一口，喝得猛了，细细的红线沿着唇角向下颌淌。“你喝不喝，”丁程鑫把腿搭在刘耀文腿上，“想喝自己去买，多买几瓶。”

刘耀文乖乖进店拎了几瓶草莓气泡水出来，没摸清他哥这是什么时候养成的新爱好。

“做爱豆呢，”丁程鑫懒洋洋地靠在刘耀文身上，“禁止饮酒。”

“其实也不是完全禁止吧，”丁程鑫迟疑片刻，“但我们是未成年，绝对绝对不可以。”

“做爱豆是不可以丧的，要像小太阳。”

“当然偶尔也会有不如意的时候啦。但是借酒浇愁可是懦夫行为哦…就喝草莓汁嘛。”

丁程鑫突然抬眼很认真地看他，“你有没有觉得，当草莓汁喝得很饱很饱的时候，整个人也会轻飘飘的，控制不住地傻笑？”

刘耀文点头，不想辜负他期待的眼神。

“喝完这些草莓汁，明天就会变更甜！”

凌晨两点的北京路口，丁程鑫枕在刘耀文腿上嘟嘟囔囔一些没头没脑的傻话，身边是散落的草莓气泡水瓶。

刘耀文简单地应答，却觉得无比的安心。

他开心就好。刘耀文想。他庆幸他是一个天真的人，对粉丝的祝福也是希望大家天天开心。

天天开心的人能有多少呢。刘耀文低头在丁程鑫脸上啄了一下。但至少每天都能看到你的我，是天天开心的吧。

宿舍不想回，刘耀文在丁程鑫裤兜里摸索一番，发现他竟然带了自己的身份证。

“走吧哥，刷你的证，花我的钱。”

丁程鑫喝多了草莓汁甜度超标，从地上雀跃地跳起来，歪进刘耀文怀里嗲声嗲气，“睡酒店咯狼崽崽。”

刘耀文让丁程鑫睡觉，丁程鑫呼啦啦地跑进浴室看大浴缸，满脸兴奋，“大浴缸！草莓沐浴球！”

那你先用吧哥。刘耀文帮他关好门。

丁程鑫的草莓汁疗法似乎真的有效，浴室里传来忽大忽小的“看不见我的美是你瞎了眼”。

一局游戏过后刘耀文觉得不对，脱线的歌声不知何时停止了。“丁儿？你洗好了吗？”刘耀文嚷道。

无人应答。刘耀文推开浴室门闯了进去。

丁程鑫没有消失。但是他和想象中的样子并不相同。

他没脱衣服，浸泡在一池淡粉色的草莓味水里，双手抱膝背对着门口，凸出的脊骨在湿水后贴合在后背的衬衣上留下印痕。

“哥…”刘耀文的声音有些颤抖，“你还好吗？”

等了许久，丁程鑫才抬头，吸了吸鼻子，“我很好，你来上我好吗。”

他的身体缓缓地转过来，衬衣湿答答地裹在身上，浅浅的腹肌和胸前的凸起都看得一清二楚。

“怎么犹豫，”丁程鑫苦笑一声，“哥今天不甜了吗。”

刘耀文踏进浴缸里，不大的双人浴缸瞬间被两个人挤满，他紧紧地搂住丁程鑫，亲吻他的耳垂，“是甜的，你明白吗哥，你在我心里的位置，不会因为任何事情动摇。”

“谁都不行，什么都不行，”刘耀文补充，“你是我走上这条路的目的和意义。”

丁程鑫整个人软在刘耀文怀里，摊手摊脚地指挥，“衣服快脱了嘛…诶裤子你不脱干嘛？内裤不脱吗，那么湿！”

等到两人彻底袒裎相见，丁程鑫白白的脸皮才浮上玫红，“你快点，我想做啦。”

他真的很想做爱，在爱人怀里感受人间温暖，感受自己被探索，被需要，被勤恳的播种。狼崽崽呵出的气息是暖的，带着少年人的赤诚和汹涌爱意，一句又一句的，“我好爱你，你也要爱我。”

在他的怀里，他愿意让自己的一身腹肌融化成白巧克力，染上春樱的粉色软成春泥。

他细长的腿环上狼崽崽的腰，热情得让体内的坚挺又硬了几分。他不知从何时起也开始依赖这个比他小三岁的弟弟，开始相信他嘴里的甜言蜜语。其实他今天突如其来的慌张也不全是为了自己，还有一半是在迷茫该怎样提携这个还没长大的弟弟。

他们的身体好契合，少年的火力和柔软碰撞，丁程鑫不住地颤抖，咬着嘴唇即将攀上高/潮。

“哥，等等我。”刘耀文握着他顶/他，看着他的眼尾泛上水红。“以后不论什么时候，哥都要等我。”

丁程鑫被他顶得快要死了，心想等你等你，狼崽子体力这么好，就算娱乐圈混不下去还可以和他去卖劳力。

丁程鑫后来又被放在瓷砖上后/入做了一次，圆圆的屁股翘得很高，小腰又细细一把。刘耀文摸着爱不释手，一遍一遍地问他哥你怎么这么好。

丁程鑫嘴上哼出一句，体力不好现在早跪不住了。心里想的却是——狼崽崽好像真的很好啊，和他携手同行，应该没什么是不能战胜的吧。

公主拯救计划。

就像我之前说的，公主哪里需要什么拯救计划，又不是一蹶不振，公主偶尔落败也依旧是公主。

公主的美貌世人惊艳，公主的努力世人赞叹，我们的公主——说白了还是一个失意时只会喝草莓汁的傻白甜，在狼崽骑士的安抚下很快就能恢复元气啦。

更多的努力都交给天明后的崭新一天吧。  
此刻的桃花比村上隆画的更泛滥鲜艳呀。


End file.
